


Nana

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutant Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nana

After a brutal fight, the team discovers a connection between Clint and Steve, and Clint tells them about his grandmother and him being a mutant.


End file.
